mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
GMaster479
Player bio Name(s): , MPlayer479, _GMaster479, GM First Mafia Game: Fantasy Mafia (Era 4.1 - BD) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: HSM, Halloween Mafias, Cruise Ship Mafia 3 Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since 2009 * Prefers playing as Goodie * Admin of MafiaManiac Awards and Commendations * MVP of Mental Institute Mafia * MVP of Dungeons and Dragons * MVP of Mean Girls Mafia * Nominated for Best Host 2011 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *High School Mafia (with scsw) *High School Mafia II *High School Mafia III *Mafia Mafia *Fraternity Mafia *Brainden Murder Club Mafia (with Magic_luver101) *Mario Mafia (with Limey) *Halloween Mafia (with Slick) *Terminator Mafia (with Music_luvr95) On MafiaManiac (MM) *TV Mafia (on IPBFree) *Italian Mafia (on IPBFree) *Halloween Mafia II *Scrubs Mafia (for Clozo) *Glitch Mafia *Mafia Mafia II: Inception *Glitch Mafia II (with Araver) *Halloween Mafia III *Trainer's Manual Mafia IX *Halloween Mafia IV Mafia Record Overall 23-23 *1984 - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Host Wars Mafia - game paused *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped Goodie 16-12 *Era 4.1 BD *#Fantasy Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 *#Ocean 11 Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 4.2 BD *#Brush Up Mafia II - Won - Killed N3 *#Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Ye Olde Mafia II - Won - Killed N2 *#Disgaea Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Redwall Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 5.1 MM *#Mario Mafia II - Won - Killed N3 *#Mental Institute Mafia - Won - Lynched D4 *#Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Puppet Mafia - Lost - Puppet Lynched D2 *#Christmas Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *Era 5.2 BD *#Mirror Mafia - Lost - killed N9 *Era 6.1 MM *#Movie Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Dungeons and Dragons - Won - Survived *#Vote Manip Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#UMM V - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N2 *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *#Angels and Demons - Won - Killed N4 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Won - Survived *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Lost - Ghosted N1 *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Lost - Survived *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Won - Lynched D3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Killed N7 - MVP Baddie 5-5 *Era 4.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Silent Hill Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Fantasy Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D5 *Era 4.2 BD *#Wheel of Time Mafia - Won - Survived *#Redwall Mafia - Won as a replacement (2.0) - Survived *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - Lost - Lynched in D3 *Era 5.1 MM *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D6 *Era 5.2 BD *#Pirates of Penzance Mafia - Lost - Died N5 *Era 6.1 MM *#Viking Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Won - Survived Indy 0-2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Monster Buster Club - Lost - Lynched D2 Other Faction 2-4 *Era 4.1 BD *#Cruise Ship Mafia III - Lost (Secret Duo) - Killed N6 *Era 5.1 MM *#Warcraft III Battle - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 5.2 BD *#Titanomachy - Won - Survived *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia - Lost - Killed in N4 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 4